1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for sending messages between two or more nodes in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A node is a start point, end point or redistribution point of data transmitted through a network. Typically, a node is configured to recognize, process and forward messages to other nodes in the network. For example, a local node can send a remote procedure call (RPC) to one or more remote nodes to request a service or information from a program located in the remote nodes. Some messages are sent one-way from a sending node to one or more receiving nodes. Other messages expect one or more of the receiving nodes to return a response to the sending node. The response may be an indication, for example, that the message was received or executed successfully. Generally, messages are sent over the network between nodes using a reliable protocol such as TCP or the like.
Some operations comprise multiple messages that are sent between two or more nodes in a network. For example, an operation for writing data to a distributed file system may comprise messages to allocate space for the data blocks, messages to set the size of the file and data blocks, messages to set block addresses, messages to update metadata for the file, messages to execute a commit protocol, and the like. The selection and order of the messages are controlled to successfully carry out the desired network operation. Generally, a sending node can send a series of messages synchronously or asynchronously. In synchronous operation, the sending node typically sends a message to and waits for a response from one or more of the receiving nodes. In asynchronous operation, processes or threads that share the same address space allow multiple messages to be sent by the sending node and processed by one or more receiving nodes concurrently.